Acta da audiência na CML com Vereador José Sá Fernandes sobre o BUP (rede Bicicletas de Uso Partilhado)
A 15 de Março de 2010, a MUBi, através dos seus representantes Rosa Félix, Luís Mota e César Marques, reuniu com o Vereador José Sá Fernandes. Além do Vereador, esteve também presente João Camolas, seu assessor. ACTA Antes de entrarmos no assunto que nos levou lá, o Vereador fez um ponto prévio. Começou por falar das rede de "pistas", quase concluída, que ligaria os parques verdes entre si, ou seja a rede de ciclovias. Acabou por mencionar quase todas as novas ciclovias em fase de construção, basicamente passando a mensagem de que está quase tudo pronto e que, para já, não se previam expansões, vai ficar por aqui. Insistimos um bocado nas questões de insegurança nos pontos de conflito, de onde veio a sugestão do vereador de que se fizesse um passeio pelas ciclovias para identificar pontos sensíveis e propor correcções. Tal passeio ficou marcado para 28 de Março, 15h, no cruzamento da Av. do Brasil com o Campo Grande. Ideia é ir até à Expo. Foi mencionada ainda a nova ponte pedonal e ciclável que vai ser construída por cima da 2ª circular junto às Torres de Lisboa, aquela que venceu um concurso na ExperimentaDesign e será paga pela GALP. Está prevista a conclusão da obra para Agosto deste ano. Ainda sobre esta ponte, JSF referiu que do lado das Torres não está previsto qualquer ciclovia. Solicitámos um plano de pormenor sobre este projecto, pedido que foi aceite. Outras medidas que foram mencionadas nesta introdução, foram a introdução de Zonas 30 e os corredores BUS+bici (também acompanhado por nós - o JSF sabia disso), temas de outro pelouro, mas igualmente úteis para o sucesso do BUP. Em relação ao primeiro, Zonas 30, foram referidos uma série de bairros onde estava previsto avançar com esta medida (Bairro de S. Miguel, do Arco do Cego, Madredeus e Bairro das Caixas) e foi utilizada a expressão "É preciso passarmos da fase do papel para a obra", talvez denotando uma eventual dificuldade política para que tal aconteça (minha leitura!). Segundo JSF, Maio será o "grande mês das bicicletas" estando previstas várias acções envolvendo este tema, e foi destacado o Rock in Rio by bike, onde haverá condições especiais para quem chegar de bicicleta. Referimos a segurança das bicicletas e foi respondido que está tudo a ser tratado e que haverá parque vigiado e tudo. BUP Foi assumido pelo Vereador que há, quer por parte da CML, quer pelo próprio uma grande aposta neste projecto e apesar de ter "levado muita pancada" falando, claro, primeiro por causa das ciclovias e depois por causa do BUP, que há um forte determinação para que este projecto avance e seja um sucesso, fazendo referência à própria obstinação neste caso. De seguida, o Vereador fez o ponto de situação sobre o concurso e neste momento estão a ser elaboradas as propostas por quatro concorrentes, onde se incluem as empresas responsáveis pelo projecto BIXI em Montreal, Canadá, e pelo projecto Velib em Paris, França. Em Abril serão abertas as propostas e posteriormente escolhido o vencedor do concurso. Espera-se que entre o fim deste ano e a primavera de 2011 que seja dado o arranque deste projecto com 100 parques e 1000 bicicletas a funcionar. Entrando no tema propriamente dito, começamos por perguntar qual seria a idade mínima para aceder ao sistema, ao que o Vereador JSF respondeu 16 anos e o João Camolas ficou mesmo na dúvida se não seriam 14, mas teria que confirmar no Caderno de encargos, onde esta e outras definições/requisitos estão descritos. O Vereador demonstrou forte determinação para que este sistema seja aberto a menores de 18, referindo até que, se for preciso, vai à Assembleia com alterações nesse sentido. Nesta altura solicitámos também que nos facultassem acesso a este documento, o Caderno de Encargos, pedido que foi logo aceite e será dado acesso ao mesmo assim que possível, pelo João Camolas. A postura do Vereador foi até aqui de total colaboração, algo que aconteceu até ao final da reunião. A seguir, os MUBIanos começaram a seguir a sua agenda para esta reunião, ponto por ponto. Apesar de as respostas para quase todos estarem espelhadas no Caderno de Encargos, foram de alguma forma respondidos ao longo da conversa. Passo a descrever: - Localização dos parques. A CML já tem definidos uma série de parques e faz parte do requisitos que haja integração deste sistema com os TP. A empresa vencedora do concurso também terá uma palavra a dizer na escolha dos restantes parques. - Parque nas zonas altas. Faz sentido haver em zonas muito altas (só se utilizaria a bicicleta para descer)? Haverá incentivos para quem levar bicicletas para parques em zonas altas? etc.. A empresa vencedora do concurso apresentará uma solução integrada onde estas questões poderão ou não ser tratadas e em função disso o júri avaliará e pontuará tendo em conta as regras definidas. Nesta altura perguntou-se pela constituição do Júri e se haveria representantes dos utilizadores de bicicletas. Foi respondido que o Rui Simão fazia parte do júri e é utilizador de bicicleta. - Que modelos de bicicletas? Resposta semelhante à dos parques! (depende das propostas apresentadas, etc) - Faseamento do projecto. Não houve certeza por parte dos representantes da CML, mas também esta questão poderia ser respondida pelo Caderno de Encargos. Aqui, a MUBi demonstrou a sua preocupação sobre o arranque do projecto se o nº/localização de parques pudesse não ser suficiente face ao nº de bicicletas e procura (em determinada zona) que poderá implicar que um utilizador chegue ao seu destino e encontre o parque, onde pretendia entregar a bicicleta, cheio e sem tempo ou vontade de procurar outro ali perto (ou não) para a entregar, correndo outra vez o mesmo risco. A MUBi também referiu a questão da sustentabilidade do sistema e custos (reais) para a CML, que, no caso de haver derrapagens poderão tonar este projecto num fracasso e, consequentemente, deitar a baixo a bicicleta como transporte urbano individual e tudo o que foi lentamente conquistado nos últimos anos. Foi referido o exemplo de Paris, sem dúvida um caso de sucesso em termos de impacto, mas alvo de grandes ataques políticos, sobretudo depois de ter havido acertos contratuais, tendo a cidade de Paris assumido mais encargos do que os inicialmente previstos. O Vereador partilha a nossa preocupação e (não sei se foi aqui) referiu que Lisboa tem uma grande vantagem que é a de já haverem vários sistemas em funcionamento pelo mundo e podermos aprender com essa experiência, muita dela trazida pelos próprios concorrentes, batidos no assunto. - Horário. Será alargado, mas não de 24h. Resposta mais concreta no Caderno de Encargos. - Divulgação inicial Estão previstas várias campanhas nos principais meios de comunicação social (TV, etc) e será tudo da responsabilidade do vencedor do concurso. Nesta altura percebeu-se que o Caderno de Encargos necessitaria de uma análise completa na nossa parte. Houve abertura para receberem os nossos comentários sobre o mesmo, algo que seria tido em conta pelo júri aquando na avaliação de propostas (será que há flexibilidade para tal?). Uma impressão (minha) foi de que depois de encontrado o vencedor do concurso, que haveria alguma flexibilidade para trabalhar determinados pormenores e que a MUBi poderia ser um parceiro importante nessa fase (minha leitura!). A reunião terminou e ficamos de receber acesso à documentação referida. Foi assim que tudo aconteceu! César Marques